riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Łowczynie Artemidy
Łowczynie Artemidy - grupa nieśmiertelnych dziewcząt towarzyszących bogini Artemidzie. Opis Postawa , bogini łowów]] Wszystkie są dziewicami. Łamiąc przysięgę złożoną Artemidzie, czeka je wygnanie z szeregów łowczyń. Są bardzo wierne swojej pani. Większość z nich z niewiadomych przyczyn nie znosi chłopaków (nie przepada również za obozowiczami). Świetnie strzelają z łuku do tego stopnia, że są w stanie z bardzo dużej odległości trafiać strzałami w lecące w ich kierunku z dużą prędkością niewielkie cele (m.in. wystrzelone kolce Mantikory). Są niemal całkiem nieśmiertelne dzięki czemu nie mogą umrzeć ze starości, ale mogą zginąć w walce. Zawsze wygrywały walki o sztandar w Obozie Herosów mimo tego, że grały przeciwko całemu obozowi. Ubiór Latem Łowczynie noszą białe koszule, srebrne kurtki, srebrne spodnie w kamuflażu i czarne buty bojowe. Zimą noszą srebrne kurtki narciarskie, niebieskie dżinsy i te same buty. Zwykle związują włosy w warkocze, ale są wyjątki (np. Thalia Grace, która ma na to za krótkie włosy). Zdolności, broń i magiczne przedmioty Łowczynie mają srebrną aurę oraz są silniejsze i szybsze niż przeciętni półbogowie, nimfy lub śmiertelnicy, jak pokazano w Klątwie Tytana, podczas gry w Przechwytywanie Flagi, Percy twierdził, że łowczynie biegały "tak szybko jak gepard". Noszą magiczne srebrne kokardy, strzały i dwa noże myśliwskie, które pojawiają się, gdy są potrzebne Łowczyniom. Jednak w bitwie na Manhattanie wszystkie miały po bokach miecze. Posiadają wieczną młodość, o ile nie złamią przysięgi. Jeśli Łowczyni zakocha się, Artemida usuwa ją z szeregów łowczyń, ponieważ zakochanie się w dowolnej osobie i/lub zwierzęciu jest traktowane jako złamanie przysięgi na wieczną wierność Artemidzie. Chociaż nie mogą umrzeć z przyczyn naturalnych (choroby, wieku itp.), mogą zostać zabite w walce. Zazwyczaj towarzyszą im zwierzęta, które pomagają im w polowaniach, takie jak wilki i ptaki łowieckie, a w Zaginionym Herosie pokazano, że Łowczynie i ich wilki mogą się porozumiewać, a przynajmniej rozumieją się nawzajem. Łowczynie wyposażone są również w specjalny sprzęt ułatwiający rozbijanie obozowiska. Na przykład mają małe pudełka (wielkości paczki gumy do żucia), które mogą być łatwo przenoszone w torebkach, ale mogą się rozszerzyć do pełnowymiarowego białego jedwabnego namiotu. W Mrocznej Przepowiedni Thalia ujawnia, że myśliwe używają wody księżycowej. Odkrywa, że to magiczny napój, który daje im energię i moc, która sprawia, że czują się tak, jakby "miały tylko sześć godzin snu i dobry gorący posiłek" jak podsumował to Apollo. Wygląda jak zwykła woda z odrobiną srebra. Mężczyźni rzadko dostają możliwość skosztowania wody księżycowej. Przysięga By stać się Łowczynią, młoda dziewczyna (dziewicza) musi w obecności Artemidy wypowiedzieć słowa przysięgi: Potem wystarczy już tylko, by bogini Artemida przyjęła przysięgę, a gdy się to już stanie przysięga wiążę los dziewczyny z łowczyniami czyniąc z dziewczyny nową Łowczynię. Znane łowczynie thumb|243x243px|[[Thalia Grace, porucznik Artemidy]] * Artemida (liderka) * Zoe Nightshade (martwa, była poruczniczka) * Bianca di Angelo (martwa) * Thalia Grace (aktualna poruczniczka) * Phoebe (martwa) * Naomi (martwa) * Celyn (martwa) * Orion (dawniej, martwy) * Hippolitos (dawniej, martwy) * Sipriotes (los nieznany) * Antykleja (dawniej; odeszła, by wyjść za Lertesa i zostać matką Odyseusza) * Britomartis (bogini sieci) * Emmie (dawniej) * Josephine (dawniej) * Hunter Kowalski * Kallisto (dawniej) * Febe * Ifigenia * Polyfonte (dawniej była Łowczynią, jednak na skutek czaru rzuconego na nią przez Afrodytę zakochała się w niedźwiedziu i została matką Oriosa oraz Agriosa) * Opis (los nieznany) * Partenos * Reyna Ramírez-Arellano Ciekawostki * Thalia Grace została porucznikiem Artemidy po śmierci Zoe Nightshade. * W Klątwie Tytana Percy Jackson stwierdził, że Łowczynie są dokładniejsze w strzelaniu z łuku niż dzieci Apollina. * Annabeth Chase rozważała przyłączenie się do nich. * Łowczynie są często mylone z Amazonkami. * W "Krwi Olimpu" Orion zabił mnóstwo Łowczyń. ** W tej samej części Łowczynie zawarły pokój z Amazonkami. * Średni wiek dziewczyn, w którym stają się Łowczyniami, to dwanaście lat (oczywiście są wyjątki np. Thalia). * Orion był przyjacielem Artemidy i jednym z jej Łowców, potem przekroczył granice i zginął. Następnie odrodził się jako wróg Artemidy. * Łowczynie mieszkały w Obozie Herosów (gdy ich pani Artemida sobie tego życzyła) pięćdziesiąt sześć razy (z każdymi odwiedzinami wygrywały bitwę o sztandar). * W Mrocznej Przepowiedni dowiadujemy się, że Łowczynie odrzucają wszystkie romantyczne formy miłości, w tym nieheterogenne. * Nie wiadomo, jak nimfy mogą stać się Łowczyniami Artemidy, ponieważ ich siła życiowa jest związana z ich esencją natury. Jednakże, ponieważ Artemida jest uważana za boginię natury, a Łowczynie są nieśmiertelne, może to uniezależnić ich naturalne źródło. W wielu mitach Łowczyniami były w rzeczywistości nimfy, więc może Artemida stawała się źródłem ich siły życiowej. * Łowczynie i Amazonki mają pewne powiązania i wiadomo, że współpracują ze sobą. * Matka Odyseusza, Antyklea, była podobno jedną z Łowczyń Artemidy. en:Hunters of Artemis de:Jägerinnen der Artemis es:Cazadoras de Artemisa ru:Охотницы Артемиды fr:Chasseresses d'Artémis Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Łowczynie Artemidy Kategoria:Mitologia Grecka